Nekomaru Nidai
Nekomaru Nidai (弐大 猫丸 Nidai Nekomaru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Nekomaru has the title of '''Ultimate Team Manager '(超高校級の「マネージャー」''chō kōkō-kyū no "manējā.") Nekomaru returns in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy as a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B with the other Remnants of Despair. Nekomaru succumbed to despair along with his classmates after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair. During the events of Danganronpa 2, Nekomaru was severely injured by Monokuma in Chapter 3 while trying to protect Akane Owari. Monokuma was forced to convert Nekomaru into a cyborg in order to save his life. In Chapter 4, Nekomaru and Gundham Tanaka dueled to the death in order to save the other students from starvation. Nekomaru lost and died, becoming the victim of the fourth murder case. Along with the victims of the Killing School Trip, Nekomaru has awakened from his coma. Appearance Nekomaru is a very tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as blue tracksuit pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. Nekomaru has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. He also has a towel tucked into the back of his pants. Like Peko Pekoyama, he has also been mistaken as a cosplayer due to his appearance. As the Ultimate Despair, he wears a white jacket with golden patterns. His blue electric aura appears to have changed to red. Personality Nekomaru is a vigorous, boisterous, openhearted student who is passionate about supporting athletes, but suffers from dyspepsia. He frequently shouts when speaking. He is very optimistic and his will power is immeasurable, but he isn't very smart and he's very bad at lying. Though Nekomaru may appear scary and aggressive, he has a very kind heart. He cries quite easily and isn't afraid to show it. As a team manager, he can be quite strict, but he is very supportive and inspiring to his athletes and strives to improve them however he can. Teamwork and fighting spirit are very important to him. Nekomaru sees no shame in talking about certain things that could make others feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. For example, he never misses a chance to loudly proclaim when he needs to go to the restroom. He also tends to get too close at other people's personal space, though he does this just to check their potential as athletes. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Team Manager Many athletes become top-notch and setting new records under Nekomaru's guidance. His talent, Ultimate Team Manager shouldn't be insult as Nekomaru states that there are no athletes could reach the top without a manager's help. He believes that bonds that created between the manager and the athlete are the secret of many athletes' winning. In past, Nekomaru had a baseball player who got an offer to join the major leagues while he was still in the middle school, a figure skater who performed six and half spins, and a tennis player who managed to win a thirty-six hours long match. Has been working in management profession for a quite long time, Nekomaru could easily tell people who will have a good future as an athlete just by checking their body size. He suggested Hajime Hinata play rugby under his supervision. Even though Hajime thought that Nekomaru is overestimated him, Nekomaru simply judged from Hajime's positive points such as his calm judgment skills, high degree of mobility, and knowing the importance of teamwork, which are all basic requirements to become a natural rugby player. Nekomaru prepares different techniques to train his athletes for each sport, but he conducted that top athletes must have these three essential things including physical fitness, visual acuity, and willpower. After the athlete wishes to strengthen those three essentials, he gladly prepares a solid and effective training regiment for them. He supports athlete to reach what they want to become and never let himself choosing the available sports for his athletes. He said that it is a real challenge to bring out the maximum potential of each individual athlete. Even though Nekomaru's training is a bit harsh, but slowly but sure the trained athletes will get used to his principles and eventually winning many competitions, as expected from athletes that trained directly by Nekomaru. What makes Nekomaru become a different manager from the others is his special massage. Using his talented fingers, he can instantly relax tense muscles and promote maximum blood circulation. He can push out intravenous toxins and restore fatigue in an instant; thus calling himself as the Ultimate Masseur. Not just to train athletes to make them reach the top, but it's also a manager's duty to protect and support their athletes, as Nekomaru states in one of his Free Time Events. He wanted to become the official manager of the participant of the Killing School Trip and will support them until they “win” the match by working together to escape from the island. Hand-to-Hand Combat History Prior to the Tragedy Nekomaru was born with a heart defect that left him bedridden and confined to a hospital. The doctor who treated Nekomaru told him that he would only live to be 20. Because of his sickness, he had never got to play sports and didn't participate in P.E. in school. He was also teased a lot when he was young, being unable to make friends and making frequent trips to the hospital. While at the hospital, Nekomaru met a boy named Daisuke, who suffered from the same condition. Daisuke was a team manager and Nekomaru took notice of how many people came to visit him in the hospital. When Daisuke died without seeing the team he had been training reach their championship, Nekomaru was inspired to continue in his footsteps and realize Daisuke's dream by becoming a team manager himself. Nekomaru quickly gained a reputation as a skilled team manager, turning around several poorly-trained teams and leading them to national recognition. His clients have included baseball stars, figure skaters, and rugby teams. His job ended up developing his muscles and learning a special massage for athletes by using his fingers. He previously attended First Yokoyama High School before enrolling in Hope's Peak Academy. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Nekomaru was in bathroom when his homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome and his classmates went to retrieve him. Due to his massive "power" when using a toilet, he destroyed the entire stall after he was done. He apologized to his teacher and later joined his classmates to search for the others. Nekomaru helped Chisa tie Teruteru Hanamura and restrain Akane to a cross. Throughout the day, to prevent Akane from escaping, Nekomaru carried her on the cross on his shoulder. Nekomaru and the others were asked by Chisa to clean their classroom while she went to retrieve the two remaining students. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that everyone had waited and that the classroom was clean. When the students once again bring up that they don't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent and pass their exam, Chisa reminded Nekomaru and the others that talent isn't everything and that she wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You Nekomaru and Akane were having a deadly training session in the class, making the teacher who attended to the class faint and they destroyed half of the classroom. Chisa told him to stop, but Nekomaru insisted on continuing their realistic combat conditions. His teacher understood what he meant and left the class immediately. After he cleaned and repaired the mess that he made with his classmates, Nekomaru played games that Chiaki Nanami brought. He was dueling with Gundham in a fighting game, resulting in a tie when both of the players fell from the arena. During their break time, Nekomaru told everyone that the frightening growling sound came from Akane's stomach. Then he and his classmates proceed to eat nikujaga that Teruteru and Hiyoko Saionji cooked. Nekomaru noticed the sudden change of Akane's attitude after she ate big portions of the food. His heart raced when Akane called his name in a shy tone, slowly get closer to her. The next day, after he and his classmates recovered from the aphrodisiac's effects, Chisa gathered them in their classroom. Chisa elected Chiaki as their class representative, and Nekomaru said that he agreed with his teacher's decision. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures At the beginning of the episode, Nekomaru and his classmates walked past Hajime heading toward the Main Course building. Later during the break time, Nekomaru was shown laying on the ground in the school's park with his classmates playing with rabbits owned by the Academy. Several days later, Nekomaru looked worried at Mahiru who cried on Hiyoko's chest in the classroom after she lost her friend from the Reserve Course, Sato. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Nekomaru was listening to Chisa's announcement about the annual practical exam, still showing no spirit after the deaths of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato affected his class's morale greatly. At the end of the episode, Nekomaru had to bid his farewell to his beloved teacher Chisa as she was transferred to the Reserve Course after the bombing incident involving one of his classmates, Nagito Komaeda. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Upon Chisa's return to the Main Course from the Reserve Course suspension, the class created a party in celebration of her return. Nekomaru and everyone welcomed her back, Nekomaru encouraging Chisa by telling her to not be so modest as she was the one who brought the class together in the first place and that she had his seal of approval. Nekomaru then laughed happily as he rubbed Chiaki's head in approval of all her hard work planning the party. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Nekomaru is seen cleaning his desk as everyone in the class prepares to be upperclassmen by moving to their new classroom in the new school building. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak High School History When Hiyoko lays a flower on Nagito's desk stating it was 1 year ago that he died, Nekomaru confirms to her that they rather can't keep in touch with him. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Nekomaru starts to inquire about Mikan Tsumiki's absence, Hiyoko responds by telling him that she probably got scared off by the parade. Upon discovering Nagito saw Mikan in the West District, the class and himself go to look for her on the school grounds. He goes in a group with Akane and the Ultimate Imposter, later conceding to search the cafeteria upon Akane's request. Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Nekomaru and the class reconvene at the school classroom, after a failed attempt to find Mikan they presume Nagito gave them false information. Chiaki makes her way to the classroom with an unconscious Nagito and explains that Chisa is in trouble, the class are concerned and agree to help. Nagito points out there is high risk and a chance of them dying, Nekomaru and the class consider these concerns although Chiaki convinces them otherwise. The Ultimate Imposter reveals his true identity, Nekomaru is shocked however he comes to accept it quickly. Nekomaru later exclaims 'To battle' and the whole class lift up their fists in agreement. Nekomaru and the class leave the Main Course building and head for Junko's lair but encounter the Reserve Course students who wish to take them on in battle to create placements on the Main Course for themselves. Nekomaru automatically agrees to stay behind and fend them off and Gundham also agrees to assist. Akane accept his decision and Sonia wishes them both luck. Nekomaru admits he has nothing against the Reserve Course students personally but that they will be in for some pain. The class soon reach the stairway leading to Junko's hideout underneath the Izuru Kamakura statue and begin to descend. The class worry for Nekomaru and Gundham's safety although Akane believes that Nekomaru will have them in training before too long. Episode 10 - Smile at Despair in the Name of Hope The class continue down the corridor after making their descent of the stairway. A door is flung upon unexpectedly, Nekomaru and Gundham appearing from the dark hallway. The class is relieved that they are both okay. Nekomaru explains that if it wasn't for Mikan telling them where to go over the phone, they would never have found the rest of the class. Ibuki proclaims all that is left is to save Chisa, to which Nekomaru and the rest of the class agree. Mikan, now leading the group, approaches a large red door at the end of the corridor, pressing a button which opens the door, Nekomaru and the rest of the class follow her inside. Once inside, Junko reveals multiple monitors showing Chiaki Nanami's Punishment, Nekomaru hollering 'what the hell is this' causes Junko to respond, stating 'The prelude to a fantastic tale of despair'. Nekomaru horrified by what he is seeing, wants to find a way to save Chiaki but is powerless. Once Chiaki reaches the "goal" in her execution, she opens the door. She sees Nekmomaru, the rest of the class, and Chisa on the other side. Once she reaches for Chisa's hand, spikes appear from under the ground and stab Chiaki everywhere on her body. As the broadcast ends, Nekomaru and the class fall silent, with a patterned swirl in their eyes, they have now lost all their hope and become part of Ultimate Despair. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Nekomaru and the rest of the class have returned to the classroom, receiving their final lesson before graduation. Chisa stated that she has been honored to be their teacher and started reading a letter she prepared. Nekomaru and the rest of the class clap with gratitude. After the speech, red lights turn on, and Chisa started to cry. The patterned swirled return in their eyes as they all make a declaration of what they will do upon graduation. Nekomaru expressed that he will support everyone's dreams. Chisa then explains that they will 'officially' have to die at the classroom to be taken off the list of protected students, Nekomaru agreeing that in protective custody no one would believe they were Ultimate Despair. After bidding her class a final farewell, Chisa activates a bomb that fakes the death of Class 77-B. Nekomaru and his class stand outside the school grounds as they watch Hope's Peak Academy's destruction. Chisa's narration later revealed Nekomaru helped to infect the world with despair. During the Tragedy After the death of the True Ultimate Despair, Junko, the remnants of the Ultimate Despair, including Nekomaru, attached some of her body parts into their own bodies in order to make her survive within them and feel closer to her. They then agreed to an insane plan to have AI Junko take over their bodies, so they could resurrect their leader. The remnants of Despair are later found by Future Foundation. Makoto Naegi plans to undo Junko's influence by putting them into the Neo World Program, but the program is taken over by AI Junko, right according to the Ultimate Despair's plan. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm As members of the Ultimate Despair, shown in the flashback, Nekomaru and Akane reinforced Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko who were battling the Future Foundation, but all of them were eventually captured by the Future Foundation. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan''' Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Nekomaru introduces himself to Hajime outside of Hotel Mirai on the first day of the trip. Nekomaru later joins his classmates in relaxing at the beach at Usami's suggestion. When Monokuma appears and introduces the rules of the School Trip of Mutual Killing, Nekomaru is rattled, but remains adamant that nobody will die. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair During the party organized by the Ultimate Imposter in Chapter 1, Nekomaru suffers from constant digestive issues, but is unable to use the then-locked bathroom. His testimony that the bathroom was locked before the blackout at the party becomes a vital piece of information proving Peko's innocence in the Ultimate Imposter's murder. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts In Chapter 2, Nekomaru works with Kazuichi Soda to tie up Nagito and keep him confined in the old building near the hotel, afraid that Nagito might become dangerous if left unwatched. Though the other students protest their course treatment of Nagito, the decision is made to leave him in the old building. Nekomaru later spars with Akane on Chandler Beach; while he criticizes her lack of proper technique, Nekomaru is amazed that Akane has the strength to wear him down. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent In Chapter 3, Nekomaru becomes wary of the fact that Akane is appearing less and less frequently in front of the others. He believes she may be training on her own, something he is against as her self-appointed manager. During the concert organized by Ibuki Mioda, Monomi appears to tell the others that Akane is dueling Monokuma. Furious, Nekomaru rushes over and throws himself in front of Akane, shielding her from a bazooka launched by Monokuma. Nekomaru is injured severely by the blast and is rushed the hospital by Monokuma, who insists that Nekomaru will ultimately live. Nekomaru remains in the hospital for the remainder of Chapter 3 and is subsequently absent from the third Class Trial. At the end of the third trial after Mikan, the culprit of Ibuki and Hiyoko's murder case had been executed, Nekomaru returned as a cyborg on the sandy beach, much to the surprise and shock of the others, but Nekomaru didn't appear to mind. Chapter 4 - Do Ultimate Robots Dream of Electric Clocks? Nekomaru returns to the group at the start of Chapter 4 having been converted into a cyborg by Monokuma, who claims it was the only way to save Nekomaru's life. Though his personality remains unchanged, Nekomaru's robot body comes with a variety of bizarre features, including cola and tea dispensers that function from his eyes, a radio clock with an alarm embedded in his chest, and a "Good Night Button" on the back of his neck that immediately renders him unconscious. When the students are locked in the Funhouse, Nekomaru attempts to keep everyone in good shape. He keeps his spirits up and dutifully attends Monokuma Tai Chi every day as instructed. Eventually Nekomaru is confronted by Gundham and the two agree to engage in a duel to the death in order to prevent the other students from having to starve to death inside the Funhouse. Nekomaru ultimately loses and is murdered by Gundham. After Nekomaru's death, Kazuichi takes some of his parts and constructs a toy replica of Nekomaru dubbed "Minimaru" in order to cheer up Akane. Akane keeps Minimaru with her from then on. Epilogue - The Day Before the Future Currently, Nekomaru is most likely comatose, just like most of his classmates. The survivors of the Killing Game are waiting for him and the rest of their classmates to wake up. Relationships Class 77-B Akane Owari Nekomaru is close to Akane due to their desire to improve themselves physically. Nekomaru, after Peko's execution, decided to guard the third island's entrance, due to being worried that Akane would do something reckless. She was the most shocked to discover that he was a cyborg and was really depressed about his death, never saying thank you to him because he always defended her. This led to Kazuichi to use some of Nekomaru's remains to create a miniature version of himself to cheer her up. During their time at Hope's Peak Academy, Akane and Nekomaru would often fight, Nekomaru considering it training, but Akane considering it battle. The two were rather close despite their constant fighting. Kazuichi Soda The first major interaction between Kazuichi and Nekomaru was tying up Nagito Komaeda, fearing he'd be a danger to the group. This could have either been a strategic move or they were previously acquainted, though they rarely spoke to each other since. He was fascinated when Nekomaru rejoined the group as a cyborg. It is implied that Kazuichi thought he wouldn't survive, so these emotions were probably a mixture of his thoughts toward the "impossible" technology and that Nekomaru actually survived. After Nekomaru's death as a cyborg, Kazuichi created Minimaru, a small toy made from the remains, for Akane to help cheer her and the rest of them up. Gundham Tanaka Although Nekomaru was murdered by Gundham Tanaka in the program, they fought together against the group of Reserve Course students, who were infiltrating the school in reality. The two of them seemed to have a different relationship in the real world, though even then they didn't mingle much at all. Chiaki Nanami Nekomaru, like the rest of his class, appointed Chiaki as there class representative without hesitation. Nekomaru and the class admired Chiaki's hardwork, and he expressed annoyance at Chiaki seeking herself short for organizing Chisa's welcome back party, and fondly rubs her head. During Chiaki's slow execution at Junko's hand, he expressed a desire to help her, but finds he can't move. He is then brought to tears as he has to watch Chiaki's slow torturous execution. Figures Daisuke Daisuke was the reason why Nekomaru became interested in being a manager. When Daisuke died, Nekomaru took over his work in order to help Daisuke's baseball team win. This showed that Nekomaru admired him and became close friends with him, going so far to help Daisuke's team so his work wouldn't be in vain. Sakura Ogami In one of Nekomaru's Free Time Events, it was implied that Nekomaru had meet with Sakura whom he admired during his training in a mountain. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Tissue *Coconut *Fresh Bindings *Ogami Clan Codex *Sand God's Storm Horn Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Rugby Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Power of Life and Death - Easier to push through an opponent's argument. Effective during Rebbutal Showdown. Quotes *“I'M NEKOMARU NIDAI, AND FROM THE DEPTHS OF DESPAIR I'VE RETURNED!!!” *“I am the "Ultimate Team Manager", NEKOMARU NIDAI!!!” *“Listen up. The secret to being healthy is a good appetite, a good night's sleep, and a good shit!” *“Countless records in this world would not exist without managers!” *“The bond between a top-notch athlete and their manager is one that cannot be severed!” *“When you and I face each other like this, we are one in both body and mind. I CAN EASILY SEE WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!” (to Hajime Hinata) *“I'm used to being showered with praise!” *“You...will become an amazing athlete if you train yourself.” (to Hajime) *“It's my job to help athletes figure out what they want to become.” *“It's my job to take care of athletes so they can give it their all.” *“My special weapon...is these fingers.” *“For some people, forfeiting in the middle of a match is a greater loss than death.” *“Fuyuhiko... What a praiseworthy man... However, yakuza often live stubborn lives.” (talking about Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“There's no way a manager should be more concerned than his athletes.” *“I'm proud of being a team manager.” *“All right...I've decided. From this point on, I will be the official manager for all of you! If we win this "match" by working together to leave this island... Then I'll give it my all to support each and every one of you!” *“No matter what, basic physical fitness always comes first. In any situation, you'll need muscles to survive! As long as you're armored with muscles, you won't die so easily!” *“It’s my job to make the impossible possible.” *“It is enough to be alive ...don't you think so? If I'm only alive, I can talk with the rest of you ... if I am only alive I can fight again...” *“Even in a frightening situation, a manager should be able to remain calm more easily than an athlete.” *“Eat well! Sleep Well! Shit well!” (Nekomaru's Motto) *The name's NEKOMARU NIDAI!!!! I've been reborn in the rivers of hell!!!!! *“You rely to much on speed! Where is the form? Your punches are all too soft! The way you apply your raw strength is no good! You were given an incredibly flexible body, and you're throwing it away!” (to Akane Owari) *“Akane... you seem to be the type who learns with your body instead of through words... Therefore, I will give you just one piece of advice. The way you use your body and your physical strength... Your timing and intervals are all mediocre. You have a talent worthy of being called “Ultimate Gymnast”. Yet you do not even begin to apply it to its full extent. The basics! You must work on your basics! if you just keep relying on intuition you will never rise to be first class! When you finally understand the meaning of my words, come back to me. When you do... I will fight you again.” (to Akane) *“If this keeps up, I'm gonna feel like I need to shit... Which means I'll feel disgusting!!!” *“Don't you mean..."It's always darkest under the lighthouse"? (In response to Ibuki Mioda in the second trial) *“H-How...would Peko be a tool in the first place...? Peko is a legitimate human being!!!” (talking about Peko Pekoyama) *“There's no need to worry. I'll definitely let you win this match! C'mon, let's goooooooooooooooo!” (to Hajime) *“SHITK&&p#spds~=~~+@:T;^--8y*?`*DOIT:OGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” (Nekomaru's cottage post-fifth trial) Trivia *Nekomaru's report card states that: **He likes freshly washed towels and hates lazy people. **His Blood type is A. **His chest is 48 in. *Nekomaru is a skilled chiropractor. *His first name literally means "round cat", something he was often teased about as a child. **Nidai means "two" and "big". His full name may translate to "Two big round cats". *Nekomaru says he once met a clan of female warriors in the mountains. This may or may not be Sakura Ogami and her family. *Nekomaru's hair and clothing is probably a reference to Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. **Also, in comparison to the characteristic drawing style of the Danganronpa franchise, some of Nekomaru's features (i.e. relatively small eyes, a very defined muscular, bulky physique and the "angular" shape the scars running over his eyes give his face) seem to be inspired by the distinctive drawing style of Hirohiko Araki, the creator of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. **During a secret event involving Akane in chapter 3, he is heard yelling "Atatatatatata", which is known as Kenshiro's war cry on the Fist of the North Star series. *When Hajime first meets Nekomaru, it is implied that he used to train Leon Kuwata, as Nagito says that "he used to train that famous Japanese baseball player" and this is stated by Nekomaru himself in one of his free time events by saying that he's been with various athletes and one of them is "a baseball player who got an offer to join the major leagues while he was still in middle school." *Nekomaru calls himself the '''Ultimate Masseur because of his special massage technique for athletes that enable them to work impossible tasks for long periods of time and get them addicted to it. **It is uncertain whether or not he is officially recognized as the "Ultimate Masseur" by Hope's Peak Academy. **The only people known to receive Nekomaru's special massage technique other than unknown athletes are Akane (Special event) and Hajime (Nekomaru's last Free Time Event). **It should be noted that in the English version of the game Nekomaru actually calls himself "Ultimate Masseuse"; a title that is grammatically wrong considering "masseur" and "masseuse" are male- and female-exclusive nouns, respectively. *Nekomaru is the only person to be absent during one of the class trials, as he sustained critical injuries in chapter 3. *The morning after Nekomaru sustains fatal injuries while protecting Akane from an attack by Monokuma, the other student ask the latter where he is. Monokuma acts as if he has forgotten who Nekomaru is in response, and asks if he's "the boy who turns into a girl when splashed with cold water" - making a reference to the Ranma ½ manga series. * Nekomaru's smaller robot form is shown occasionally in Ultra Despair Girls - Danganronpa Another Episode, appearing to Komaru Naegi in a small UFO. * Patrick Seitz, the voice of Nekomaru, is also the voice for the One Piece character Franky who is a cyborg as well. Both characters have been through some medical trauma that forced their bodies to become part robot in order to survive (though Nekomaru's may have been exaggerated due to Monokuma). ** Another similarity between the two is the fact that both have some form of cola stored in their bodies. The difference being that Nekomaru can dispense cola from his right eye and Franky runs on Franky Cola as his energy source. * Nekomaru's high school, First Yokoyama High School, is a probably a reference to the many athletes with the last name Yokoyama. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Male Category:Comatose Category:Murdered Category:Alive Category:Former Ultimate Despair